Silver Goes to New York for Ice Cream?
by ckaira77
Summary: Shadow sees something that makes him, well, crazy. He asks Silver to get it for him. Although, Silver keeps running into problems that almost drive him mad (One-shot). I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, or Silver. They Belong to Sega. I own Zaira.


Silver the Hedgehog Goes to New York for… Ice Cream?

ZairaDrayan: Hello! I'm back again with wonderful news! Another Silver short! You see, my BFF, Shadow the Hedgehog, asked Silver a favor the other day and I need to get there right now because I'm the writer for crying out loud! What am I doing here?! Status reports? At the end please! I'm in the middle of something!

Silver the Hedgehog was at Shadow's house because, well, you already know. As Silver walked in through the door, he saw Shadow gazing at his computer completely dumbfounded. Silver didn't know what had Shadow so amazed, but it was obvious he had been sitting there not moving for hours. Had Shadow the Hedgehog 2 finally been announced? If that were the case, Shadow would be dancing, not sitting! Silver looked at the monitor of the screen on Shadow's computer.

 _Frrrozen Haute Chocolate Ice Cream!_

 _Said to be the most expensive, but still amazingly delicious ice cream in the world!_

 _Only 25,000 dollars!_

 _ **What a deal!**_

 _Buy one now only in this cafe in New York!_

 _Hope to see you there buying one!_

Uh-oh… Shadow couldn't possibly be crazy enough to… Wait. He's been in this chair all day. Yep. He's gonna send me to get one isn't he? Ugh…

"Silver, do you see this? It's so heavenly… I need one, but you need to go to New York to get one. You need to be back with it by 5:00 tonight. Be sure to buy two," Shadow told him.

"Two?! Th-That's $50,000! What do you expect from a guy like me?! Do you expect me to be made out of money?!" cried Silver.

"Who's more important?! Me or you?!" demanded Shadow.

"I get checks from Sega, but they aren't giving me much now because people aren't liking me as much. I'll be broke! You get giant checks because everyone who lays eyes on you likes you! Have a heart Shadow!" pleaded Silver.

"No. You can starve for all I care. Just bring me the most expensive dessert in the world!" snapped Shadow. The dark hedgehog kicked Silver out the door and sat staring at the dessert in wonderment again.

"Somebody help me…," whimpered Silver.

He was in the world for Mobius, so he had to ask Sonic for the chaos emeralds to cause a reaction. He created the portal he needed and left. He appeared just outside the state of New York. He sighed to himself.

"Great… This is spectacular… What am I going to do?" asked Silver to himself as he looked around. He spotted a bus stop and grinned. He walked over.

"Hello sir, uh…, hedgehog. Would you perhaps be riding with us today?" asked the driver.

"Yes! Take me to New York!" Silver cried.

"Do you have a bus pass?" asked the driver.

"No."

"Any money to pay for the ride?"

"No."

"GET OFF THE BUS THEN!" he snapped.

The doors closed in Silver's face and he drove away. Silver stared at the bus driving away with a crestfallen look on his face. He stood up and walked over to the road.

"I'll just have to fly there! The sign says that New York is that way, so I'll be on my way!" Silver growled.

He jumped into the air, but landed back on the ground on his face. Silver looked around with a worried expression.

"What happened why can't I fly?!" he demanded.

The transfer from Mobius to Earth has sucked all of his power from him. He couldn't fly there. There was only one way to get there. He left the chaos emeralds with Sonic. He'd have to walk. He didn't super speed though… It was going to be a loooooooooong trip…

"How many more miles until I get there…? I've been here for hours… Walking… When can I-? A bike?! Oh my gosh, I'm saved!" Silver screamed.

Silver ran over to it. He grabbed it and hopped onto it. The guy who owned the bike looked over at Silver and started screaming at him. However, Silver was already pedalling away. Silver felt guilty about taking it, but it couldn't be helped. He didn't want to die because of Shadow's anger.

 _3 hours later…_

"Yay! I'm in New York at long last! How do I get that ice cream?" asked Shadow. He looked it up on his phone. For once, he was lucky. He could get it from a town over. Silver put up his phone.

"Do I have the money for it?" asked Silver looking into his wallet. He turned it upside down. A penny fell out. "Well, that's pathetic…"

Silver figured that he'd cross that road when he got to it. He ran off to find the cafe leaving the bike in the middle of the road. A car ran over it and a traffic accident happened… Oh my…

After twenty five minutes of running, Silver finally made it to the town he was supposed to go to. The place looked really busy. A sign hung on the outside of the building. It said VIPs only. Silver groaned.

"How do I become a really important person?! I wish I were Shadow at the moment!" Silver cried. A lightbulb lit up in his head. "IDEA!"

Silver ran to the nearest store with paint and stole black and red paint it without being caught somehow. Silver opened the two buckets. Silver dumped the black paint all over him. As soon as that was done, Silver styled his hair to Shadow's hairstyle. Then, he painted the red stripes on him. He looked pretty good except for the eyes. There was no way to fix that. He'd have to hope that nobody would notice. Silver also managed to get the same gloves and shoes as Shadow. The resemblance between him and Shadow was amazing! The only thing different was the eyes and the voice.

"Look out world! Shadow the Hedgehog just came to town!" Silver announced.

He strode out into the street and looked around. So far, nobody noticed him. Silver began to wonder how in the world he was going to get the money to afford the ice cream. There was one way. Do something worth the amount of money you want. Silver would have to do something amazing. He couldn't fail. If he did, he would ruin Shadow's image. That would be more than bad.

"What in the world am I gonna do to get fifty thousand dollars? Maybe I can write a song! No… I don't have anybody to play music… Do an amazing stunt! Uh… I don't have my psychokinesis… Or do I?" asked Silver looking down at his hands. It would take a while to get used to the rings and new gloves. The shoes were just awesome! He didn't have to run anymore! Plus, he was fast! The answer dawned on him as soon as he thought that.

"I have Shadow's hover shoes! I can move quick! I can make a new game maybe! With just me? Scrap that idea, but if I can run fast, I can do something with that… Do I have my original powers?" Silver asked again. He jumped and found himself floating in the air! His powers have been recovered! Only one thing to do now…

"Become the most popular guy on YouTube…," Silver said to himself with a smirk.

Later that day, he uploaded a video. It was about his page. It was so good that Silver couldn't believe he did it himself. The name of his page was DarkLight712Hedgehog. He couldn't have been prouder of the name. He submitted the video. He then watched his newly uploaded video.

 _Twenty five minutes later…_

"Holy cow! Three thousand seventy five views already?! Oh man! I'll upload another video!" Silver said victoriously. Although when he looked at the likes… 0 likes… When he looked at the dislikes, he saw that three thousand seventy four people disliked it.

"So much for that idea…," Silver said with a sigh.

 _Even later…_

Silver tried to sing something, but he was forever scarred by his horrible singing voice. He couldn't do poetry, was so sad that he wrote a vampire romance novel where everybody died, and he even tried to go on a date with one of the most famous girls on the Internet, but it's no use!

"Man… What am I supposed to do? It's thirty minutes to five! I don't think that I'll be able to make fifty thousand dollars in thirty minutes! What do I do?!" whimpered Silver. The black and red paint had officially come off and he was back in his original clothes because Shadow the Hedgehog was sent into hiding. Silver knew that he was doomed. Silver ran off and sat at a well outside of town. He looked at the penny in his wallet. It was all he had other than his phone that wasn't anywhere near worth fifty thousand dollars. Silver fiddled with it for a second. The penny flicked out of his hands and into the well. Silver looked down into the well disappointed.

"I only wish I could give Shadow the ice cream! Is that too much to ask?!" demanded Silver.

He heard the penny fall into the water. Silver hissed and looked back at the city.

Right at that moment, Silver saw fifty thousand dollars fall out of a tree. Silver picked it up in disbelief.

"Okay, who's there?! Why are you throwing money at me?!" demanded Silver.

When nobody answered, Silver looked back over the money. It was definitely fifty thousand dollars. Silver looked back at the well that he had thrown the penny into. Silver didn't know what in the world happened, but best not to question it. He had fifteen minutes. He'd have to move.

Silver managed to get the ice cream without much trouble. Nobody could afford anything there, so he had the entire place to himself it seemed like. He ran out with the two ice creams when he realized something. How was he supposed to get back? He'd have to find an answer in five minutes!

Silver saw another penny on the ground. Would the wishing well really work in his favor again? Silver picked up the penny, ran to the well, threw the penny into it, and made his wish.

"I wish to be teleported to Shadow's living room!" Silver cried.

Nothing happened.

"Please?!" begged Silver.

Still nothing.

A clock in the distance struck five. Silver was officially doomed for life if he ever got back to his world. He slowly began to walk back to the city. He eventually left that city to go back out of state back to where he had started.

Two $25,000 ice creams and one hedgehog sitting by the road. Waiting. For a miracle, for a sign, for something. Nothing happened for two hours other than five trucks running over his toes.

"OW! MY TOES!"

Silver the hedgehog sat there for the rest of his life…

NOT!

He actually asks me for help with his cute, adorable eyes. Of course, I am a really mean person.

"Please Miss writer! Or are you Zaira? Whatever! Help me!" cried Silver.

No. Do you think that I'm that desperate? I think this makes for a far better story. Sorry Silver. I'm feeling no sympathy for you today.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Silver screamed at the top of his lungs.

OW! Quit it! You're hurting my ears!

"YOU'RE SUCH A HEARTLESS WRITER! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE IF THE FOURTH WALL BREAKS OR NOT! WHAT A HORRIBLE WRITER YOU ARE!" Silver bawled.

ALRIGHT! Just quit yelling for crying out loud! I'll take you back! Also, never call me a heartless writer again. You may end up with a broken arm, leg, and nose! There!

"Yay! I'm back! Thank you!"

Silver ran as fast as he could to Shadow's. He broke down the door. Shadow jumped up from his chair and held up a large unknown weapon of some sort.

"Drop the gun or the ice cream gets it!" Silver yelled threateningly.

Shadow realized that it was only Silver and dropped the gun thing. He looked over at the clock. It was only noon!

"I didn't expect for you to get that stuff so easily and early… You just left twenty minutes ago…," Shadow said in amazement.

"TWENTY MINUTES?!" demanded Silver as he looked at the clock. Shadow was right. He wasn't gone for half a day! He was gone for twenty minutes!

"Well, better for me I guess. The reason I wanted two was so that I could give one to Zaira, but she says that she doesn't care much for these. I'll give the other one to you just to thank you for that. Also, your pay is twenty five dollars for getting it," Shadow replied to Silver handing him the money and taking the ice cream.

"I can't believe this! I did all of this for twenty five dollars!? I should be payed, oh I don't know, a hundred dollars for all of this!" Silver snapped.

"Just try the ice cream," Shadow told Silver.

Silver gave it an annoyed lick. That was all it took. The ice cream seemed to take him to heaven and all of his anger melted away. Shadow simply smirked.

"Better?" he asked.

"Shadow, you were so right! I never knew anything until I tasted this thing! Thank you! I take everything back! This was so worth it! Later Shadow!" Silver chirped hopping out the door.

Shadow couldn't help but smile at how fast Silver's attitude changed. He sat back down at his computer eating his ice cream. Shadow happened to go onto YouTube. He looked at the recently uploaded videos by DarkLight712Hedgehog. Before he looked at the video, he saw some of the reviews. They were mostly bad.

"I can't wait to make fun of this poor YouTuber. They must be pretty bad," Shadow said shaking his head. He played the video.

Ten seconds in and Shadow realized what was happening. An impersonator of him was running rampant and ruining his image! As he looked closer, he saw that the hedgehog had golden eyes. Shadow only knew two people with golden eyes. Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog.

"SILVER!" Shadow yelled.

"Was that Shadow? Eh. I don't care," said Silver who was hanging out with Blaze about a mile away from Shadow's house.

"This ice cream is great Silver!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Don't mention it! Also, don't ask me to mention how I got it!" Silver told her awkwardly.

"Why?"

"I just told you not to ask."

"Well, I'm glad that your back," Blaze said with a shrug.

"Yeah. I am too."

ZairaDrayan: Alright, I've finished! All I'm going to say is that I'm almost done with the next chapter of my Sonic Wings of Fire story. After that will be another pure Sonic story that's not a crossover. Thanks for reading! Have a better day than Silver did!


End file.
